vordainfandomcom-20200214-history
Caravan Quest
Day 1 As the team ventured forward they met a whole host of travelers. A grizzled arms dealer named Yovich and his three kids moved not too far ahead of the team. The arms dealer did not seem too keen on traveling near non humans, but tolerated it enough for business. Another noteworthy traveller was a young fledgling merchant named Ayovic. He seemed eager to sell the team "priceless relics" that he bought from another trader. Failing to sell anything to the team Ayovic moved to Yovich and kids to harass them. After a days travel the wagons circled to rest. The merchant Ayovic was spotted acting strangely alarming nearby people. Ayovic tore off a mask woven of what appeared to be human flesh revealing a youthful drow woman. She tauted the team before firing a handcross bow. The bolt struck a hidden compartment in Yovich's wagon that held gunpowder causing his entire wagon to explode. In the chaos, Yovich was injured and Ayovic, revealed to be Umbraya Ogalinth, escaped. Day 2 The following day was wracked with paranoia. Rightfully so, as bandits attacked the caravan by loosing 10 boulders to damage and cause havoc of the craravan. The champions known to the team as Domus, Domus, and Tift each stopped a boulder from impacting. Captain Tanlic Loped and his squad were able to halt another 2, although doing so caused Loped to sustain some injuries. As the bandits charged, the wounded captain Loped went head first into their ranks to try and slay their chief. The team defeated the pillaging bandits, just in time to see Loped knocked out and dragged off as a prisoner. The team slew the chief and with the immidiate threat dissolved, rested to regain their strength as the surviving bandits fled. A young Bolsten Loped, whom survived the battle hiding under a cart, approached the team requesting they save Tanlic Loped, his father (although Bolsten had not revealed his identity at the time). The team agreed to try and save those captured and ventured ahead. There they encountered the Domus pair who had followed the bandits to a secret hiding place. Not being swayed by the plight of others, the Domus pair continued to march leading the caravan through the pass. The team broke off to venture into the caves. In the caves a fork was encountered with a locked door. After breaking the door down slowly, the team encountered an eldrich horror known as a gibbering mouther. After defeating the creature. The team noted two statues, one perfectly intact adorned in magic equipment and one shattered and in ruins. The intact statue was correctly identified to be Quint, though the other shrine and it's nature was left in mystery. The team took the magical artifacts, sustaining significant burns to do so. With new magical items in tow, the team continued down the cave. There they stubbed upon dead bandits. In the corner three large cages were packed with the captured soldiers, Loped included. Upon approaching the cage the courses rose to life and attacked. With the zombies defeated, Loped and the other soldiers were freed. Drow soldiers began closing fast and the team began making their escape. Tanlic Loped, reached down and pulled a note from one of the dead bandit leaders. After being questioned, he passed the note to Aila. The note seemed to be a deal breaker the bandits and some other force trading slaves for useage of the tunnel networks. With the team safe, they lead the rescued soldiers back to the caravan. Most went to rest, but Loped went straight to work organizing better defences. Strange rumors circulated about a large beats that the Domus pair defeated. Day 3 As the party awakens shadows attack the caravan. The whole caravan sustains huge losses. After pushing the shadows back, the whole caravan was swept with panic. Before the majority of the caravan awoke, the Domus pair made a break for it. About a third of the caravan attempted to follow. Loped left to put the pieces together tried to bolster and organize defences. The caravan marches As they get to the next resting area more and more dead and dying are encountered. Day 4 The team realized that the dead arise as shadows. They informed Loped who immidiately gave the order to march. Instead of follow the team tried to climb High Peak Mountain. There they encountered Vo Chen Urr who gave the team strange visions as well as a coin with a raised dragon on one side. The team slept on top of the mountain. When they awoke, the caravan had become completely surrounded by shadows. There Tanlic Loped was killed in battle with the spectator. The team rushed to the aid of the caravan, but was 8 hours march behind. The caravan took catastrophic losses, but it was mitigated by Jin riding forward on a horse and punching a hole with his pipes of haunting. Bolston Loped had rallied the people. He lead the rest of the caravan through the small breech in the wall of shadows. There the entire caravan ran through the day. Losses included Yovich Day 5 The caravan continues to march without rest. After a day the caravan comes up on the Domus pair and the few survivors who could keep up. There the spectator had taken residence at a forward outpost with a host of shadows and undead. The Domus pair with Tift had tried to break through, but alone suffer abcrushing defeat. Everyone together, the team was able to breech the outpost. Accepting the team as equals the Domus pair gives their actual name and invites the team to come to their tribe up north. The Yovich kids tell the team that there is a tower a few days north of town where a mighty elf singlehandedly destroyed the tower of an evil necromancer.